


Sixteen and Fifteen

by enjoninee



Series: teenage minds [3]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoninee/pseuds/enjoninee
Summary: Still apart. One year on. Could they be reunited or does fate not work like that?





	Sixteen and Fifteen

I was fifteen. He was fifteen. It had been over two years since I’d last seen Him. It’d been one year since my brothers and I had been saved from the sea. It had been six months since we had been recruited for VFD. 

I worked hard as a recruit but I wasn't doing it for myself. I was doing it for Him.

I was sixteen. He was fifteen. Quigley spoke about Violet and his love for her, repeating the events on the slope over and over. I was much more quiet about my feelings but I thought of Him every night. He was my dreams, all I thought about.

I checked the newspaper each day, searching for something- some news- but there was nothing.

I was sixteen. He was fifteen. I was given a recruit mission, the first one that I was to do on my own. My brothers always came with me- to keep me safe -but I was going to be alone. I was specifically told not to bring them. 

I had to wear a mask and was told the person I was rescuing would be wearing one too.

I was sixteen. He was fifteen. I arrived at the Mortmain Mountains where I was told to collect the new recruit. They were sitting on a log. 

“I didn’t realise this was a sad occasion” I stated, the code rolling off my tongue.

“The world is quiet here”. I knew the voice. It was Him.

I was sixteen. He was fifteen. He was so close to me. I was so close to Him. 

“Klaus?”

“Isadora?”

Simultaneously we pulled off our masks.

I was sixteen. He was fifteen. I stared at Him. His hair was brown and tangled and his eyes were chocolate, staring into my soul. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” I said, my voice wavering slightly.

“I’ve missed you too” he replied, the tears glistening in his eyes. 

“We’ve got so much to catch up on,” he said. “I’ve got so much—“.

“Not now” I cut him off, “Later”.

He nodded and pressed his lips to mine in a feather light kiss. I brought him closer and he sighed softly. 

I was sixteen. He was fifteen. We pulled apart and I said the three little words that I’d whispered to myself for so long.

“I love you”

He breathed in and whispered back 

“I love you too”

And there they were, the words that I only ever wanted to hear said to me from the mouth of Klaus Baudelaire.

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly longer than my other works in the teenage mind series. Here it is! I hope you enjoyed it, this is also on fanfiction.net along with the other works in this series. Xxx


End file.
